BAD ROMANCE
by EXOGENESIS.MGX
Summary: Il vaut mieux pour Hux et Ben qu'ils se parlent le moins possible. Enfin ça, c'est jusqu'au moment où un de leur professeur décide consciemment de les mettre ensemble pour une manipulation pratique. (( UA universitaire ou TOUS LE MONDE a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le rouquin et le brun …. sauf les principaux concernés. ))
1. Chapter 1

Un lourd soupir s'échappe de la bouche d'Armitage. Il observe sa montre pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes, et ne compte plus les soupirs lui échappant. Phasma lui lance un regard noir, visiblement passionnée par ce cours de physique appliquée sur le principe de l'IRM. Sur le cours de physique appliquée, ou bien sur le cul de leur professeur ? Hux ne peut qu'approuver le choix de son amie : lui aussi aurait bien posé ses mains sur ce délicieux fessier. Malheureusement pour lui, il a bien trop vite repéré l'alliance brillante à la main gauche de ce professeur. De quoi stopper nette une imagination qui peut parfois s'avérer débordante. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, et cette simple bague a sans doute sauvé Hux d'une érection incontrôlée. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Le dix-septième, après le compte que Phasma tient sur un coin de sa feuille. Cinquième regard en direction de sa montre. Seulement deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois. Hux s'affaisse sur sa chaise, les bras croisés contre son torse. Armitage est un excellent élève. Il est même le premier de sa promo, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, ce sont ces foutus cours sur l'IRM. Oh, bien sur, il aura comme toujours une excellente note à son partiel, après des heures et des heures penché sur ses cours.

Dix-huitième soupir.

Hux pose son regard sur le reste de la promotion. Il ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde, est bien obligé de sociabiliser à cause de Phasma … Il observe un instant d'abord Rey, un peu plus bas. Il l'aime bien, Rey. Elle est intelligente, presque aussi haut classée que lui … Elle se donne du mal, pour prouver à tous qu'elle mérite sa place. Boursière, une des seules, personne ne l'attendait dans une formation comme celle-ci. Elle y rayonne, Hux est bien obligé de l'admettre. Il a déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre avec les patients : elle est solaire. Deux places à sa droite, se trouvent Finn et Poe. Le rouquin à plus de mal avec ce dernier. Bien trop… Démonstratif ? Il est heureux ? Toute la promo se doit de le savoir. Il est en couple avec Finn ? Et voilà qu'ils sont sans arrêt en train de se lécher les amygdales. Armitage a toujours détesté ce genre de démonstrations. Le rouquin observe la scène de loin, et peut voir la main du premier se poser subtilement sur la cuisse du second. Un soupir lui échappe. Il ne vérifie pas ou en est le compte de son amie. Son regard continue de voyager au travers de la classe. Contrairement à ce que les professeurs peuvent penser, Hux n'est pas un adepte des premiers rangs. Il préfère le fond de la classe, afin de pouvoir faire tout autre chose de certaines de ses heures. Certaines ne sont pas assez productives à son goût. Et puis, de sa place, il peut observer librement tous ces camarades. Son regard tombe finalement sur lui. Ce qui a le don de le faire soupirer deux fois plus fort, laissant quelques camarades se tourner en sa direction. Il leur adresse un regard glacial, suffisant pour que tout le monde ne se concentre de nouveau sur le cours.

"**Tu devrais essayer d'être plus discret vis-à-vis de ta haine envers ben. Si toutefois, c'est réellement de la haine.**" Hux ne répondit pas, son regard toujours fixé sur la large silhouette, deux rangs plus loin. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Ben et lui se sont toujours détestés. Depuis la première heure de la première année de cours. Armitage n'a jamais réussi à comprendre ce que faisait le brun ici. Et a toujours pensé que son camarade n'a pu entrer dans la promotion que grâce à sa mère, directrice de l'établissement. Sérieusement, le brun n'est bon qu'à brancarder. Trop grand, avec les cheveux trop longs et trop épais. Et avec un sourire idiot, parfaitement idiot. Un corps massif, des épaules larges… Hux ferme les yeux, son poing se crispe autour de son bic quatre couleurs. Qu'est-ce que Ben peut l'énerver, à s'incruster dans ses pensées, à perturber le fil de sa réflexion … Mais ses mains seraient si large sur son propre corps… Armitage sursaute quand Phasma lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. "**Fais gaffe, tu commences à baver.**" "**Occupe-toi de tes affaires.**" Sera la seule réponse du rouquin avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours. Hux range précipitamment ses affaires, se levant pour sortir de cette fichue salle avant le reste de sa promotion. Il n'entend que vaguement son amie l'appeler, derrière lui.

"**Fais chier.**" qu'il marmonne, une fois enfermé dans une cabine des toilettes. son pied rencontre avec rage la porte pas très solide, et Hux s'adosse contre la paroi de cette dernière. Il glisse une main tremblante contre son visage pâle, avant de baisser le menton. "**Tu ne me feras pas me réduire à tout ça.**" C'est un sifflement énervé qui s'échappe de ses lippes. Il reste là de longues secondes, à réciter une quelconque liste qu'il est censé connaître par cœur. Ce qui énerve encore plus Hux que Ben, est la capacité du brun à le mettre dans tous ses états, sans même lui adresser la parole. Et il y a ce genre de moments ou Armitage pense sincèrement que son propre corps se ligue avec le brun contre ses pensées. Et ses principes. Une fois ses mains soigneusement lavées, Hux réajuste sa sacoche sur son épaule, avant de rejoindre Phasma pour leurs prochains cours. Son visage reste anormalement fermé, même pour son ami, qui préfère rester silencieuse pour cette fois.

* * *

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis des siècles.

J'espère que cette petite introduction saura vous plaire, parce que j'ai énormément d'idées pour continuer tout ça !

Pour l'instant, l'histoire se passe du point de vue de Hux, mais j'ai bien envie d'alterner d'un chapitre à l'autre entre celui de Hux et de Ben, afin de vous offrir deux points de vue différents de la même histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Hux n'a pas été capable de se concentrer du reste de la journée. C'est toujours la même histoire : Ben le trouble. Et l'énerve du plus profond de son être. Pourtant, il ne trouve rien de réellement attirant chez le brun : des cheveux trop longs, trop de grains de beauté, un visage parfois indéchiffrable. Ses lèvres se retrouvent pincées en une fine ligne, Armitage fixe le plafond depuis de longues secondes. Il a beau y penser, y réfléchir, il ne comprend rien de cette partie de lui. Oh, il se sait attirer par les hommes depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il a même eu l'occasion de le découvrir maintes fois. Du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, le rouquin n'a jamais eu honte de sa sexualité ou même de sa vie sexuelle. Hux ne s'attache pas. Hux se contente d'une nuit, d'un soupir, d'une jouissance. Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser troubler ainsi, à laisser un autre homme se faufiler dans son esprit de cette manière.

Un juron s'échappa de ses lippes à cette pensée. Il se sent si faible. Il a l'habitude de tout contrôler dans sa vie, jusqu'au moindre épis de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la moindre expression de son visage. Et ça, là, il n'y arrive pas. Contrôler son apparence est une chose, contrôler son corps en est une autre. Et quand il échange - parfois - à propos de ce sujet avec sa meilleure amie, c'est une teinte rosée qui vient peindre ses pommettes, dénotant de son habituel visage si strict. Phasma a toujours le tact de ne pas trop le chambrer là-dessus. Elle sait, elle sait à quel point Armitage peut être perturbé par toute cette partie de sa vie. Hux se retourna dans son lit. Le fil si dérivant de ses pensées ayant réussi à calmer l'ardeur qui coulait dans ses veines. Il plongea dans le sommeil sur cette dernière pensée, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de sa fatigue.

La nuit fut agitée pour le rouquin, à mi-chemin entre rêves, souvenirs et cauchemars. Hux se leva les yeux cernés. Il se prépara comme tous les matins, se rasa de prêt pendant que sa tasse de café refroidissait sur le plan de travail. Il détourna un instant le regard quand il croisa ses propres prunelles dans le miroir, et il se concentra pour coiffer impeccablement ses mèches rousses. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Armitage a toujours détesté la couleur si flamboyante de ses cheveux, la pâleur de sa peau, les taches de rousseur ornant ses épaules et ses joues après une exposition au soleil. Mais il a su se résigner au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, après avoir su son crâne de mèches décolorées par les soins de son amie. "**Je crois que je vais finalement te laisser le blond.**" Plus de six mois on été nécessaire au rouquin pour se débarrasser des derniers cheveux décolorés.

Son café avalé en quelques gorgées, il récupéra sa sacoche et claqua la porte derrière lui, après avoir vérifié la présence de ses clés dans la poche de son long manteau noir. Phasma ne cesse de répéter que ce dernier lui donne des airs bien trop sévères, comme s'il sortait d'une quelconque école militaire. Armitage trouve que le mot sophistiqué est plus approprié, ayant toujours fait attention à son apparence, depuis son plus jeune âge.

"**Nuit agitée ?**" Hux leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Phasma pour la saluer. "**Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré baiser toute la nuit.**" Il ne parla pas du trouble qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques heures plus tôt.

"**Allons-y, je ne veux pas être en retard.**" C'était une manière pour le rouquin de tuer la discussion avant même que cette dernière ne commence. Phasma hocha la tête, et ils se mirent simplement en route vers le petit amphithéâtre qui devait les accueillir pour la journée. "**Arrête de faire la gueule Armie, on est mercredi.**" "**Oui, justement. Et le mercredi, il y a ses fichus travaux pratiques.**" Si enfant, Hux appréciait le mercredi pour son après-midi de libre, à présent étudiant, il aimerait bien supprimer ce jour de la semaine. Parce que ce mercredi, comme tous les mercredis, allait se terminer par deux longues heures de manipulation. "**Notre métier ne s'apprend pas que dans les livres.**" Armitage adore ses études. Il aime se plonger dans la physique appliquée, il prépare déjà le sujet de son mémoire. Il apprécie aussi l'atout de cette formation : trois années équitablement répartie entre cours théoriques et stages sur le terrain. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, ce sont ces TP. "**Je sais faire une stupide radiographie du bassin, Phasma. J'ai pas besoin de déshabiller quelqu'un de ma promo pour savoir le faire.**" "**Avoue plutôt que ça te donne un peu trop envie d'en déshabiller certains.**" La jeune femme resta stupéfaite quand le rouquin se contenta d'accélérer pour la semer dans les couloirs. Ils étaient comme ça, à se lancer des piques à longueur de journée. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais certaines réactions de son ami.

Hux, pour sa part, se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège. Il adorait Phasma, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter, par moments. Tout comme cette école, cette promo et la plupart de ses membres. Leur professeur, en début d'année, avait eu la formidable idée de créer des groupes non-mixtes pour toutes ces manipulations. Tout ça à cause de deux pouffes qu'Hux ne peut pas se voir en peinture. Et à cause de tout ça, toutes les six semaines, Armitage était obligé de coopérer avec Ben. Il avait soigneusement annoté chaque mercredi sur son planning, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Aujourd'hui, Finn et Poe tombaient ensemble, il devait se coltiner Ben, et les deux autres garçons de la promotion devaient faire l'un avec l'autre. Parmi ces deux garçons, il y en avait un de quatre ans de plus qu'Hux, arrivé ici après une licence de physique. Il n'était pas très intéressant, et Armitage le trouvait profondément idiot pour son âge.

"**Hey Armie, on est mercredi aujourd'hui, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**" Le rouquin cru qu'il allait pouvoir voir l'intérieur de son crâne tant il leva fort les yeux au ciel. "**Tu n'es pas autorisé à m'appeler ainsi.**" Son poing se crispa quand le brun prit place à côté de lui. Évidemment, Hux s'était mis en bout de rangée, et l'arrivée de leur professeur d'anatomie lui indiquait qu'il était à présent coincé avec le brun à côté de lui pendant deux longues heures. Il se contenta de sortir ses polycopiés en silence. "**Toujours aussi souriant, hein. T'as préparé le TP de ce soir ?**" "**Évidemment que je l'ai préparé, Benjamin.**" "**Tu peux m'appeler Ben.**" "**Quand tu sauras utiliser correctement mon prénom.**" "**Finalement, j'aime bien Benjamin.**" Hux fusilla le brun du regard, ce qui suffit à Ben pour le laisser tranquille pendant la durée cours. Hux ne manqua pas le regard amusé que Phasma lui lança, à l'autre bout de la classe. Armitage jeta un bref regard à son portable quand il sentit ce dernier vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un message de son amie, qui lui demandait d'être gentil avec Ben. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

La journée allait être longue. Très longue.


End file.
